Just Sing a Song It Won't Kill Ya
by PJ Zatken
Summary: An answer to the January 8 Elvis and Bowie challenge posted by Robin at the Bludhaven Community.  Wally, Roy, and Dick take a much-needed Vegas vacation minus the girls and uniform.  Will Wally and Roy see the end of vacation after Dick's done with them?
1. Chapter 1

**TEEN TITANS/BIRDS OF PREY**

**Just Sing a Song - It Won't Kill Ya**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own DC or their lovely characters. I just own the story.

**Synopsis:** An answer to the January 8 (Elvis and David Bowie) challenge posted by Robin from the Bludhaven Community in Yahoo! A two-parter fic that has Wally, Roy, and Dick—minus the girls and any alter-egos—taking a much-needed Vegas vacation. Will Wally and Roy see the end of it after Dick's done with them?

* * *

><p><em>"This is the <span>first<span> and last time I'll have Wally plan vacation for us. Maybe Roy suggested going here,"_ thought Dick as his eyes scanned in search of his two friends at the huge Las Vegas casino that they were now in. He checked the slot machine areas, the cards section, the pool area, and the shops but still no sign of the two. He also went back to their room a handful of times, only to find it empty and undisturbed.

Dick went downstairs again. He looked at his watch, letting out a resigned sigh when he confirmed that it was now an hour after the agreed-upon time to meet at the restaurant. Granted that they didn't have any dinner reservations, but still an agreement was an agreement. Early dinner, followed by any activities the three of them wanted to do.

"Restful yet exciting vacation for normal folk. Yeah, _right_, Wally. You two owe me a pair of sneakers," grumbled Dick as he just completed what seemed to him was his umpteenth round of circulating the entire casino floor.

Another thirty minutes had passed, and Dick still searched for the two—each passing minute getting hungrier and more impatient as he combed through every part of the casino floor once more. Fuming, he thought as he continued his search, _"I hope they're fine. If they are, I'll kill them myself once I find them."_

_Let's dance  
>Put on your red shoes<br>And dance the blues_

Dick blinked for a minute, shaking his head after he heard the David Bowie song along with screams of appreciation coming from one of the bars he was about to pass. The loudspeakers even made the noise inside louder still for the outsiders to hear - a sure attention-getter which made some curious ones check out the bar, especially since the singers were doing a great job with the song.

As to Dick, he chose to ignore the initial thought that went through his head since he figured that the concept was ridiculous all-together. Before he passed the sign that said "Karaoke Night," he heard an additional...

_Let's dance  
>To the song they're playing<br>On the radio_

_"Noooo -"_ Dick said to himself, his blue eyes going wide as he heard the crowd inside the bar continue their chanting. He went back to the bar and showed his photo ID to the bouncer to prove that he was over 21. His conversation with the bouncer was tenuous at best because he looked young for his age, and the appreciative howling for the karaoke performer became louder still...

_Let's sway  
>While color lights up your face<em>

_Let's sway  
>Sway through the crowd to an empty space<em>

Finally, Dick was allowed in. He shook his head and stood there, staring at the stage. He thought as he saw who occupied the stage and got the crowd into frenzy,_ "I'm in the Twilight Zone... What the hell...?"_

"Roy, Wally—get busy! Roy, Wally—get busy!" chanted the crowd, their arms up in the air while they danced.

Roy and Wally, being the respective hams that they were, waved at an embarrassed Dick while they strutted and danced on the stage. They took turns with the lines, with Roy most especially having his eye at a particular table filled with drop-dead gorgeous fangirls, singing...

_If you say run, I'll run with you  
>If you say hide, we'll hide<br>_

_Because my love for you  
>Would break my heart in two<br>_

_If you should fall  
>Into my arms<br>And tremble like a flower_

During the song's intermission, Dick saw Roy wink at one of the girls in that particular table.

Wally, then followed by Roy, motioned for Dick to join them on stage.

Dick, of course, refused. He spotted the table where Roy's hat lay, and then sat there.

"Hey, Buddy! Come on up!" Wally yelled at the microphone, followed by Dick mouthing the words "No way" and glaring at his friends so that they would leave him in peace.

Dick shook his head every now and then as he sat there, watching Roy and Wally put up a show especially for the ladies. He then covered his eyes here and there, being embarrassed as hell every time that the two swaggered their hips as they sang_. "God, can I just tell anyone who asks that I __don't__ know these two?"_

The crowd, who appreciated the performance, gave Roy and Wally a standing ovation on top of the hooting and hollering.

The DJ said, "How do you like that? Let's give Roy and Wally a big hand!"

The crowd clapped, hollered, and hooted louder—all while Roy and Wally gave a dramatic bow before them.

Dick, also standing up, couldn't help but chuckle as he clapped for his friends. _"Crazy as hell..."_

"Now do you people want an encore?" asked the DJ. He laughed as the crowd screamed out an enthusiastic "Yes!"

The DJ then turned to Roy and Wally, asking, "So, dudes, what do you two want to sing next?"

Wally said near the DJ's ear, "Don't know yet." He then saw Roy's quiet gestures to him. Getting what Roy hinted at, he then told the DJ, "May we have our friend sing up here, and we'll sing next? Or maybe sing with him?"

"A trio! Sounds like a plan," said the DJ. "Does he sing as well as you two?"

Wally and Roy nodded enthusiastically, while Dick's eyes narrowed, thinking as he saw the scene from afar, "They're singing another song?"

The DJ smirked. "Okay, then! What song?"

"Hmmm... An Elvis song?" said Roy with a grin.

The crowd, growing impatient and wanting more, began hollering out Roy and Wally's name in unison.

"What's your friend's name?"

"Dick Grayson," Wally replied to the DJ.

The DJ turned on his microphone and said with such enthusiasm, "Grayson in the house! Come on up here, join your buddies!"

Dick's eyes went wide, and the crowd went wild especially as Wally, Roy, and the DJ motioned for him to join them.

As loud as he could, Dick said as he waved his hands in front of him, "No, no, thank you!"

The crowd then chanted, "Grayson! Grayson!" While they continued to call out for Dick, the DJ along with Roy and Wally coaxed him to come up on stage.

The chanting and the coaxing intensified as the moments passed.

Dick mouthed the words as he flung his hands before him, "I am NOT singing! NO way in Hell!" to Roy and Wally as the crowd clamored for him.

Roy turned on his microphone and addressed the crowd while pointing at Dick, "Would you let him say 'no' to you? He said he won't sing!"

The crowd clamored for Dick, now making more noise through their chanting, drumming the tables—anything that would send the message across that they would not stop until they get what they want.

Wally laughed. Dick turned beet red from embarrassment and wanting to wring Roy's neck. Roy, smug as ever, smirked as he encouraged the crowd.

"So what'll it be, Grayson?" the DJ asked Dick. "The crowd wants you! Just sing a song, will you?"

The crowd continued to chant...all while Dick, flustered as hell, kept saying no.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**TEEN TITANS/BIRDS OF PREY**

**Just Sing a Song - It Won't Kill Ya**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own DC or its lovely characters. I just own the story.

**Synopsis:** An answer to the January 8 (Elvis and David Bowie) challenge posted by Robin from the Bludhaven Community in Yahoo! A two-parter fic that has Wally, Roy, and Dick—minus the girls and any alter-egos—taking a much-needed Vegas vacation. Will Wally and Roy see the end of it after Dick's done with them?

* * *

><p>Finally, the crowd went wild and clapped when Dick walked towards the stage and joined his friends.<p>

"Nice for you to join us, Dick!" said Wally while Roy patted Dick's back.

"You said you wanted an Elvis song. Is Jailhouse Rock okay with you guys?" asked the DJ to Roy and Wally, not noticing as to how much Dick's eyes went wide. He smiled as the two nodded enthusiastically. "Song and dance, dudes—make the crowd go wild again, all right?"

The DJ then eyed at Dick. "You are going to deliver too, aren't you? _Don't_ let your buddies down!"

_"Why do I suddenly feel like a male stripper at Chippendales?"_ thought Dick as he just looked at the DJ and then at the eagerly waiting crowd.

Roy slapped Dick's back and told the DJ, "Yeah, we'll deliver. And my buddy here? He's a ham, so no worries."

"Just as I tell everyone, dudes...after I say ready, listen for your queue." The DJ went back to his booth to set up the next number.

"I'm going to get you two for this! And _stop_ giving me those bedroom eyes, Roy! Save it for the women out there!" a death-glaring Dick whispered to Roy and Wally through gritted teeth. "Jailhouse Rock? Why?"

Roy smirked deviously. "Come on, Dick. Stop being a prude. You're _dying _to do this, admit it."

One would think that there would not be anything worse than a death glare, but Roy was mistaken when Dick stared at him—making him reminisce time spent on a mission with Batman.

Wally told Dick, "Come on, Dick—lighten up! You sing in the shower, too, you know. You're a born performer. Plus, you've got that inner Elvis going for you, and we're in Vegas—so why not? Just be a goofball with us—even just this once, will you?"

Roy then whispered to Dick and Wally, "Dick, you take the first, third, and fifth parts. I take the second. You, Wally, take the fourth. We all sing the chorus and ending parts. Got it?"

Wally and Roy then pushed Dick center stage, prompting a loud clap from the crowd and another glare that Dick threw for the two.

The DJ hollered without the microphone, "Ready, dudes?"

One of the many women in the bar, obviously drunk and finding the three "hot" to say the least, hollered, "Shake them, boys!" This was followed by applause from those who agree with her.

Dick heard the song's intro and channeled Elvis, remembering the King of Rock and Roll's movements and making it his own. Roy and Wally followed Dick's movements, surprising the DJ and eliciting the loudest howl ever from the crowd, as Dick sang...

_The warden threw a party in the county jail  
>The prison band was there and they began to wail<br>The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing  
>You should've heard those knocked out jailbirds sing<em>

The crowd was more than pleased to say the least since Dick—just like Wally and Roy—could not only carry a tune but was an all-out ham as well. The three, with Dick loving the moment due to being the performer that he always had been, strutted and sang in harmony...

_Let's rock  
>Everybody, let's rock<br>Everybody in the whole cell block  
>Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock<em>

This time, it was Roy's turn. Just like Dick, he sang with such gusto—raising his hand and eliciting a lot of fangirlish screams from the crowd...

_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone  
>Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone<br>The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang  
>The whole rhythm section was a purple gang<em>

_Let's rock  
>Everybody, let's rock<br>Everybody in the whole cell block  
>Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock<em>

This time around, Dick did moves and danced in such a way that would make Elvis proud—all while the crowd screamed for more.

Wally winked at Roy and exchanged smirks with the archer as Dick sang...

_Number 47 said to number 3  
>"You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see<br>I sure would be delighted with your company  
>Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me"<em>

_Let's rock  
>Everybody, let's rock<br>Everybody in the whole cell block  
>Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, Rock, Rock<em>

Wally, not to be outdone, fell on his knees and got back up while belting out...

_Sad Sack was sittin' on a block of stone  
>Way over in the corner weepin' all alone<br>The warden said, "Hey, buddy, don't you be no square  
>If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair"<em>

_Let's rock  
>Everybody, let's rock<br>Everybody in the whole cell block  
>Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock<em>

Dick, Wally, and Roy were so comfortable together with dancing and singing together on stage. They continued to feed from the crowd's excitement and cheers, truly giving the crowd something to rave about. More curious passersby entered the bar, joining in on appreciating the three singers as Dick took the lead once more while Roy and Wally did backup...

_Shifty Henry said to Bugs, "For Heaven's sake  
>No one's lookin', now's the chance to make a break"<br>Bugsy turned to Shifty and he said, "Nix nix  
>I wanna stick around a while and get my kicks"<em>

The three gave it their all, swaggering their hips and dancing as if they had time to rehearse this song before...the crowd definitely singing along with them as the three sang...

_Let's rock  
>Everybody, let's rock<br>Everybody in the whole cell block  
>Was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock<em>

_Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
>Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock<br>Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock, dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock  
>Dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock<em>

Oh, the crowd went wild with the hollers and whistling...the three more than happy to take a bow before the crowd...Wally and Roy patting Dick on the back...

And Dick? Well, he had a big grin on his face.

The DJ said with such excitement on the microphone, "Give it up for Wally, Roy, and Grayson here!"

The applause became louder still.

Roy asked Dick while Wally smirked, his voice loud enough to break an eardrum since the still-cheering crowd was that loud, "What did I tell you? Didn't kill ya, did it?"

"The crowd _loved _us! You can't let that pass, Dick!" said Wally as he gave Dick's back a friendly slap. "Will you still tell me that you didn't have fun with that?"

"I _did_ have fun with that, but I'm _still_ going to kill you two!" said Dick with a smirk of his own. "Now could we get out of here? I'm tired and hungry looking for both of you all this time!"

The three then went down the stage. As they returned to their table, they shook hands, accepted compliments, took napkins and slips of paper with phone numbers coming from beautiful women, and getting friendly slaps on the back and arm from the crowd.

"You _really_ want to leave now? Look at these!" said Wally to Dick as they got to their table, waving those slips of paper and napkins that he received. "Now these are what I call pure luck—golden opportunities! This is Vegas, baby! Just live a little, will you?"

"Wally's right, Dick. An hour—just an hour more. And they do have food here. Let's eat here," Roy proposed, as he handed Dick his menu. "Go ahead and order."

The speedster and the archer gave the detective the puppy dog eyes...

Raising an eyebrow and eyeing the two suspiciously at first, Dick eventually relaxed. "Just stop giving me that look. You two are creeping me out."

When Dick saw that the menu had a good selection of food, he said while gesturing with his right index finger, "Fine, one hour more...but you two are paying for this meal—_then _I kill you two afterwards. After that, I get the choice of where to go next-understood?"

"Fine," said Roy with a chuckle. "We'll take care of you. Just don't drag us to some stupid operatic show and you've got a deal."

A beautiful server came up to their table on Wally's request and took their orders. After the three gave their orders and she made sure that this was all for them on that round, she said, "This order's on the house, boys. You've made management happy, so another song coming from you three wouldn't hurt."

"Thanks," said Dick while Wally and Roy nodded.

"Be kind when you tip, if you don't mind. And your phone numbers? That'll be the best part of it," said the server with a wink and a smile before she turned around and left.

Roy playfully slapped Dick on the arm with the back of his hand. "_See?_ What did I tell you? You got to satisfy your Elvis fantasy and made all these hot, gorgeous women drooling all over us. Isn't this the _perfect _vacation?"

"You're the one swaggering your hips, and Wally here kneeling down on his knees," murmured Dick before he took a sip from Wally's glass of water.

"Yeah, so says the guy who did a left and right...grinding his hips with microphone in hand," said Wally with a chuckle as he mimicked Dick's movements, and Roy laughed in agreement. "You've put Elvis to shame."

"Correction—_we _put Elvis and Bowie to shame," interjected Dick, a relaxed smile escaping his lips. "It was fun. But I'm warning you two—breathe a word of this and I'll hunt you two down to the ends of the earth, you two hear me?"

Roy placed his hand over his heart and Wally made a cross sign over his heart, the two telling Dick in sing-song unison, "Yes, Sir! Whatever _happens_ in Vegas _stays_ in Vegas."

"Good," said Dick. He then chuckled, drinking the remaining water in Wally's glass to tide over his hunger.

Wally, poring through the song list, proposed, "How about Jagger and Bowie, guys? The three of us can do Dancing in the Streets?"

"We'll see," said Dick, who did not notice that Roy had already filled out the song request slip and gave it to another server.

"That was the best Elvis and Bowie renditions I've ever seen or heard..."

Tim Drake, still wearing his Robin costume without the mask, stared at the screen all this time while shaking his head. His face had myriad expressions, especially when Dinah and Babs were sharing many moments of girlish giggles. He covered his face here and there, especially when he saw his eldest brother-the very one he loved, respected, and idolized-strutting scandalously before a throng of women.

As Tim now watched Dick, Wally, and Roy eat dinner while other patrons performed, he mumbled for the umpteenth time since they caught the two spying on Dick, "This is _so_ wrong..."

"And what's wrong about it, Boy Wonder?" said Dinah with a grin.

"_Everything._ We're spying on them. We're listening in their private conversation. We're watching them do karaoke. It's just wrong."

Dinah giggled, making Tim turn red once more and Babs, whose back was turned from them, smirk. "Oh, it's wrong all right... Wrong for all the right reasons—right, Oracle?"

"It's just..." Tim then could not say anything more.

Sounding as if Dinah did not hear Tim's moaning, she laughed quietly while shaking her head. "Didn't know that Roy had it in him, too. Wonder what Ollie would say about that...or Bruce..."

"All with parental approval here, Robin, so no worries," said Oracle in an official-sounding tone.

"_Parental__ approval?_ They're adults! Makes me wonder if I'm being spied on too when I'm off-duty," interjected Tim. He then sighed and said, "I'm going back on duty. I'm _not _saying a word about this, and I'm _not _involved in this whatsoever. They're right—whatever happens in Vegas _should_ stay in Vegas."

Minutes after Tim left, the two women watched the monitor and thought about what Tim said.

Babs said, "Well, we've had our fun already, and the three of them are safe. Dick and Roy are behaving, much to Bruce and Ollie's happiness when they find out. So, mission accomplished? Turn off the feed for this station?"

Then the two women heard the DJ call out for Wally, Roy, and Dick to perform on stage.

"Dancing in the Streets... One more song won't kill ya, right, Babs? More moments to capture here. Blackmail-worthy moments?" suggested Dinah.

Babs then smirked. "Can't resist either?"

"Nah, I'm bored and it's a slow night. And they're good singers, don't you think?"

Babs smile became warmer still. Thinking fondly about Dick, she said with a nod, "Yeah, they are..."

The two exchanged smiles and continued watching, giggling, shaking their heads, and being entertained by the three hams onstage and off-stage.

**End**


End file.
